powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Indomitable Sexuality
The power to have possess unusually strong sexuality. Sub-power of Sexuality Embodiment. Not to be confused with Indomitable Lust. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced/Supernatural Sexuality *Extreme/Hyper Sexuality *Flawless/Perfect/Ultimate Sexual Being *Innate Sexuality *Libido/Sex Drive/Urge *Sexual Imprint/Instinct/Nature *Superhuman Pleasure/Sexuality Capabilities The user has an unnaturally strong and powerful sexuality that's innately imprinted in all the users aspects; biological, physical, mental, natural, emotional, social, spiritual, etc., Giving them a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible that can potentially transcend their sex drive to supernatural levels. Users' hyper-sexuality can define the user as the ultimate sexual being determined to both natural and supernatural ways, making them experienced experts. Having full and complete mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by its purest concept be it scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making them the perfect sexual partner in life with absolutely no mental problems either before. Users can even thrive and be empowered through sheer sexuality alone that their very sexuality possess incredible power and very potent sexual energy they can use for their own manifesting itself through the users desires or sexual organs gaining powerful abilities can have a attractive effect even towards others. Applications *Aphrodisiac Bodily Fluids - Having aphrodisiac bodily fluids can effect other sexual beings **Aphrodisiac Amplification - Amplify the sexuality of others to bring their inner desires. **Osculated Sway - Easily sway others through sheer aphrodisiac. *Cloth Removal - Sexuality usually involves removing clothes. *Enhanced/Supernatural Beauty - Beauty is apart of sexuality natural or supernatural alike. **Seductive Magnetism - Sexual attractiveness can have a powerful effect on others. *Indomitable Emotions - Sexuality is about powerful emotional connection. **Indomitable Love - Sex and love are separate but forever intertwining with each other. ***Indomitable Happiness - Sex can bring happiness for the user and their lovers. ***Soulmate Connection - Lovers can always connect with each other through sex. **Indomitable Lust - Lust can have a powerful effect to sexuality by nature. ***Indomitable Rage - Lust can bring out sheer aggressiveness/fury of others. ***Indomitable Sadness - Being lustful for the wrong reason can have a negative impact. *Sex Appeal Combat - Sexuality can be used for combat. **Death By Sex - To die because of sex isn't the worse way to go. **Pectukinetic Combat (Only Females) - Breasts can be the most dangerous weapons of all. *Sex Empowerment - Users thrive from sex as much as they are empowered by it. **Tantric Metabolization - Users can feed off pure sexuality/sexual energy for their own. *Sexual Sight - Users can have a sheer foresight about the potential sexual partners. *Sex Specialist - Users with a lot of encounters can be real specialist to sexuality. **Psychological Intuition - Users have psychological knowledge on sexuality. **Seduction Intuition - Users are experts in the art of seduction. *Sexuality Anchoring - The indomitable nature of users sexuality can be binding. *Sexual Inducement - Users can inherently induce sexuality into others. **Orgasm Inducement - Users can cause other powerful orgasm. **Subliminal Seduction - Project seductive thoughts into the subconscious to seduce subjects. **Tactile Sexual Arousal - Users can cause sexuality with but a single touch. *Supernatural Bodily Aspects - Users sexual bodily aspects have supernatural properties for sexuality. **Supernatural Breasts (Only Females) - Women have breasts with supernatural qualities they can use. ***Hypnotic Breasts - Women can use their breasts to dominate the minds of others with ease. *Tantric Manipulation - Users can manipulate the raw and potent energy of sexuality however they see fit. Associations *Addictive Contentment *Apprehension Immunity *Desire Embodiment *Desire Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural Cuteness *Intuitive Aptitude *Kiss of Death *Mesmerizing Presence *Meta Lust Inducement *Mythic Physiology via sexual mythical beings **Erogelic Physiology ***Houri Physiology ***Sex Angel Lord Physiology **Incubus Physiology/Succubus Physiology ***Qarinah Physiology ***Sex Demon Lord Physiology ***Silah Physiology **Nymph Physiology **Satyr Physiology **Sex Deity Physiology ***Cupid Physiology *Passion Manipulation *Perversion Empowerment *Pregnancy Inducement *Primal Imprint; in sexuality *Sex Magic *Sexuality Embodiment *Succubization *Supernatural Beauty Limitations *May be constantly active. *May only activate in certain situations. *Can cause pregnancy. *May cause sexual addiction. *Users of Tantric Metabolization may drain the user. *May not be able to seduce users of Indomitable Will. Known Users See Also Free Love Future, Ethical Slut, Sex God, Sex Is Liberation and Sex. Cartoons Literature Known Objects * Cestus (Marvel Comics) Gallery Anime/Manga Bell Cranel Harem Dream.jpg|Despite his pure heart, Bell Cranel (DanMachi) is very perverted and lustful... Bell Cranel Harem Dream2.jpg|...having dream of forming an interacial harem of cute and beautiful girls by becoming an adventurer... Bell Cranel perverted side.jpg|...when he was tightly embraced by the Goddess Demeter... Bell Cranel perverted side 2.jpg|...after enjoying a boob hug from Demeter's breasts, he was immediately contend to die in immense bliss. Akira (Devilman Crybaby) Flirting.gif|Akira (Devilman Crybaby) sexual aspects where greatly enhanced when he was transformed into a devilman. Lust Fullmetal Alchemist.png|Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) is one of the seven desires that once dwelled within Father. Issei using Dress Break on Diodara's Peerage.gif|Issei Hyoudo (High School DxD) possess tremendous sexual desires even before he became a devil, he's even empowered just by thinking about breasts. Akeno_seducing_Issei_new_pool.jpg|Though sophiscated and refined, Akeno Himejima (Highschool DxD) is the most seductive and erotic out of Issei's Harem due to her supernatural sexuality as a Fallen Angel. Sanji, the ERO COOK!!!.gif|'Extremely' amorous, Sanji (One Piece) will constantly flirt with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook"... Pudding's cutness!!! (1) (One Piece).gif|...and despite knowing of Charlotte Pudding's murderous nature,... Pudding's cutness!!! (3) (One Piece).jpg|...he is still captivated by her. Vinsmoke Brothers Perverted!!! 2.gif|Despite being apathetic superhumans, The Vinsmoke brothers (One Piece) are extremely perverted. Bi Ki, Queen Mother of the State of Qin Kingdom.png|As a former prostitute, Bi Ki the Queen Mother of Qin (Kingdom) is greatly knowledgeable in the matters of lust and sex. Rou Ai Kingdom.png|Blessed with a large "member", Rou Ai (Kingdom) was a skilled and knowledgeable lover who has pleased many women in the act of sex and even the lustful Queen Mother of Qin. Gai Mou's Release Kingdom.jpeg|Having been imprison for 14 years, Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) releases a decade of pentup lust. Gin-san's taste.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 12 Black White Kizuna Reiri nayuta.jpg|The Hida siblings (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) have always lusted for each other. After the first time they got to enjoyed each other sexually, they realized how much they wanted each other and started having sex whenever they get together. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 09 Color 02 Zelshione.jpg|Zelshione (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) enjoys engaging in sexual acts with other women and developed a strong craving for Kizuna after her first time with him. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 11 Black White Landred.jpg|Landred (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) enjoys flirting with those's she find attractive and will jump at the chance to do them. Masou Gakuen Yurishia.jpg|Despite being considered a proper lady by everyone, Yurishia Farandole (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is actually a very lustful woman who's always looking forward to any chance to do sexual and perverse acts with Kizuna. Azazel (Highschool DxD) wings.jpg|Azazel (Highschool DxD) became one of the first Fallen Angels due to his indomitable lust, having formed hundreds of harems over the millennia after he first had sex with a human woman. Cartoons/Comics Sterling Archer Standing POSE.png|Described as a sex-crazed "man whore", Sterling Archer (Archer) has had sex with many of his female co-workers, various international spies, European notability, and possible she-males of Asia. Starfire - New 52.jpg|Koriand'r/Starfire (DC Comics) Aphrodite Seducing Ares.jpg|Aphrodite (Marvel Comics) seducing Ares. Siren Marvel Comics.jpg|Venus/Siren (Marvel Comics) is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. Sabretooth.jpg|Due to his predatory instincts and sadist personality, Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) is a well known rapist with over centuries of experience. Wolverine - Origins 013-010.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|Like all Tarot Witches (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) are proud skyclad practitioners and sexually active beings that utilize Sex Magic. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) like any witch is a very sexually active being that can use sexual magic, but personally is a bit sensitive about her body. Chef South Park.jpg|Before his death, Chef (South Park) slept with about half the female population of South Park. Liane Cartman South Park.jpg|Despite her sweet nature, Liane Cartman (South Park) is extremely sexually active and regularly pursued this activity, having taken part in German scheisse movies, and commencing sexual relations with complete strangers. Mr._Herbert_Garrison South Park.png|Herbert Garrison (South Park) Promethea.jpg|Promethea (WildStorm Comics) is a sexually active women. The Authority -You heard her..jpg|The Authority (WildStorm/DC Comics) Brock Samson.jpg|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) Folklore/Mythology Sweet Angel.jpg|Anael (Angelology) also know as Hamiel, is one of the archangels of creation that represents the "Joy/Grace of God" and just like Aphrodite/Venus she luminaries over love, passion and sexuality. Lilith portrait.jpg|Lilith (Abrahamic Religions) was considered the first succubi mistress. Succubus.jpg|Succubus/Succubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Incubus_seducer-1-.jpg|Incubus/Incubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Nymph Greco-Roman Mythology.jpg|Nymphs (Greco-Roman Mythology) are know for laying with Gods, mortals, etc. Eros (Grace Mythology).JPG|Eros/Cupid (Greco-Roman Mythology) god of sexual love and desire. Alternately, he was protogenoi of love, desire and sexuality. IshtarMythology.JPG|Ianna/Ishtar (Sumerian Mythology) goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, combat, justice, and political power. Triple Goddess.jpg|The Triple Goddess (Wicca Mythology) is a trinity goddess of the mother, the maiden and the crow, each representing the feminine aspect, including sexuality. Cernunnos_by_shaneesja.jpg|The Horned God (Wicca Mythology) is a male counterpart and lover of The Triple Goddess, he to represent masculine aspects which include sexuality. Movies Decoy.jpg|The Decoys (Decoys) are a race of sexually aggressive reptilian species, that use man for procreation. Sara Species III Poster.JPG|Sara (Species franchise) is a purer generation of her unknown species, making her extremely sexually active and aggressive as her predecessors, but has no sense of sexual attraction to humans do to her purity. Literature Succubus Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Monsters of the Succubus Family (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) feed off human men through sexual intercourse. This includes garden variety Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Lesser Succubus.JPG|...Lesser Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alice.png|...Alice... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alp.jpg|...Alps... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Amazoness.jpg|...Amazoness... Elf 0.jpg|...elves... Dark Elf Monster Girl.jpg|...Dark Elves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Priest.jpg|...Dark Priests... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Demon.jpg|...Demons... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dhampir.jpg|...Dhampirs... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dwarf.jpg|...Dwarves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fairy.jpg|...Fairies... Holstaur (Monster Girl Encyclopedia).JPG|...Holstaur... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kejourou.jpg|...Kejourou... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kunoichi.jpg|...Kunoichi... Lilim 0.jpg|...lilim... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Nereid.jpg|...nerieds... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Titania.jpg|...Titania... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vampire.jpg|...and Vampires. Raiju_Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia.jpg|Raiju (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are monsters who, when partaking in their sexual indulgences through sex or masturbation, charge their bodies with electrical energy, which they then use as both a weapon and a sexual stimulant. warriorwolfwomen1.jpg|Due to a parasitic agent developed from the food in McDonaldland, all of their women (Warrior Wolf Women of the Wasteland) gain wolf-characteristics and super strength, super senses, etc. when experiencing orgasm. Live Television Bilquis.JPG|Mother goddess of love, Bilquis (American Gods) feeds on the sexual love and pleasure of her worshipers by absorbing them with her vagina. Oilver's Body.jpg|In the beginning Oilver Queen (Arrow) was playboy who recklessly slept with women regardless of the consequences. Freya2.jpg|Freya Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is a Norse goddess of Love, passion and sex, such trait being apart of her divine nature are the things that empower her. iZombie zombie.png|Liv Moore (iZombie) once ate the brains of a sexually repressed erotic writer, sex expert, a stripper and a dominatrix, and as a result gain their sexual characteristics which she could barely control making her a very sexually active person. Bo S3.jpg|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl), is a fea Succubus with a natural hunger that comes from her sexuality... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she became highly dependent on sexual energy that she needs to drain it from people to survive... Succubus touch.gif|... Bo's sexuality is very powerful, that with but a touch she can draw out anyone's sexuality. Lucifer 2016 Bar.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer) is a very sexually active and chick magnet that has habit sleeping with a large number of women especially when he brings out their sexual desires. Alisha.jpg|Alisha Daniels (Misfits) gained a sexual inducing ability based on her nature and personality. Sex Gas.jpg|Sex Gas (Torchwood) can possess an individual and bring out and augment their sexual nature, with anyone the host mates with disintegrating upon climax. TheSun3Gallery.jpg|Supernatural Beings (True Blood) like Faes and Vampires are very if not extremely sexually active beings. Saxa (Spartacus) Beauty.gif|Saxa (Spartacus) is a very beautiful and sexually active person that... Saxa (Spartacus) Kissing.gif|... her lust for women... Saxa (Spartacus) and Gannicus.gif|... rivals her lovers Gannicus. Dean-Winchester.gif|In his early years, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) tended to lay with a lot of beautiful women. Video Games Vincent.jpg|Both Vincent Brooks and Catherine (Catherine) are the ultimate sexually active beings in the underworld as the succubus mistress and incubus lord. Cleopatra.jpg|Cleopatra (Dante's Inferno) is a dark and sadistic embodiment of lust and vile sexuality that has full-reign over the second circle of Hell by Lucifer, granted all of the malevolent dark powers of lust. Shaira.png|Sha'ira (Mass Effect) a courtesan especially skilled in sexual gratification from an alien race already considered naturally adept to it. Kama H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) goddess of love, desire and lust. LuteHende.png|Lute Hende (Kyonyuu Fantasy) is the cambion offspring of the late Demon King to a human woman, The Hallowed Hand power he inherited coupled with his hayseed charms makes him a natural in physically enticing and appeasing the opposite sex. Kratos01.jpg|Kratos' (God of War) libidinous ways are as mythic as his massacre of Grecian Legend, bedding all manor of women from humans to nymphs and even Immortal Goddesses with a divine carnal intuition. Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Morrigan.png|Morrigan Anseland (Darkstalkers) nothing more to be said. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Intuition Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries